Ninja Love
by Yuuko Himuro
Summary: A ninja girl who just found out that she is a Ninja princess!


**Hey guys! This is Yukino! And I am gonna write a chapter of Ninja Love! So I am just copying a little bit, but I will change a little, so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it! I just want to share it to you guys **

**Prologue**

_1581, Kawachinokuni_

**Villager 1: **What are you doing Yukino?

**Yukino: **I'm just taking these snacks to the students.

**Villager 1: **Oh wow, directly from the chief priest's granddaughter?

**Villager 2 : **She sure is a hard worker.

**Villager 1: **You lost your parents and were taken in by the temple right? Even still you work so hard. So admirable.

( Everyone says so but there really isn't anything special about me... Grandpa just raised me the best he could.)

**Yukino: **Huh…?

**?: **…

( I wonder who he is. Never seen him before. He has a sword, so maybe …a samurai..? )

**?: **Hey, you.

**Yukino: **Y-Yes!

**?: **Can I have some of that?

**Yukino: **Ah, yeah. Maybe a little.

**?: **Thanks.

_**He takes a few pieces from my bag and pops them into his mouth.**_

**?:** … Mhh… Not bad at all.

**Yukino: **Yeah! Everyone in the village love them too.

**?: **Hmm… I see. Oh yeah. I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Musashi Miyamoto.

**Yukino: **Musashi? My name is Yukino. What are you doing here in this country village?

**Musashi: **I promised to meet someone around here.

**Yukino: **Oh yeah?

**Musashi: **Yeah.. actually it's time now. See you and thanks for the snack!

**Monk: **Where did you go?

**Yukino: **Oh, I just went to grab some snacks.

**Monk: **Bah, I told you I will do that. There have been bandits recently, so you need to be careful.

( Bandits…)

**Yukino: **You mean the people sent by Nobunaga Oda?

**Monk: **Yes, they are hunting ninjas by his orders.

( Hunting ninjas…)

**Monk: **He is well known for hating ninja. He used Koga to invade Iga, but now plans to destroy Koga.

**Yukino: **Is Nobunaga really that scared of the ninjas?

**Monk: **Yeah. He must know their true power. He fears they will get in his way.

**Yukino: **But it's not like Nobunaga is for sure taking over the country…

**Monk: **That's true. There are still other possible players. Like the really strong samurai serving under Tokugawa.

**Yukino: **I see… But this really has nothing to do with our little temple.

**Monk: **Well yeah, but you can never be too careful.

**Yukino: **… Ah!

**Monk: **W-What?

**Yukino: **I have to feed the kittens!

_**I head towards the main hall of the temple.**_

**Monk: **Yukino! The priest said to stay away from the temple! Bah.. She can't hear me anyway.

( I'm sure the cats are starving. … Huh?)

**?: **Just let me see your paws.

(Paws…?)

_**Gorogorogoro**_

( A man is scratching one of the cat's stomachs.)

**?: **Who is there?!

( Ah! What is he so uptight about…? )

**Yukino: **Ah… T-That is my question… I am the granddaughter of the chief priest here.

**?: **Hmm… so you are that girl?

( That girl?)

**Yukino: **...!

_**He suddenly presses close and grabs my chin.**_

( AH! H-His face is so close. I can feel my face getting...)

**?: **Even from every angle, you just look like a boring ordinary girl.

( Y-You can't say something like that to a girl's face!)

_**Right then…**_

**?: **Hey, Hikigaya?!

( Hikigaya? Wait… that was a guy?)

**Hikigaya: **Shamaau. You know I am older than you. Watch how you talk to me!

**Shamaau: **Shut up! Not like it really matters! … Well who is the kid?

**Hikigaya: **Sha says she is that girl.

**Shamaau: **Really?!This girl is Yukino?

(Yukino…)

**Shamaau: **Woah! She sure is a cutie!

**Yukino: **Kyaaah!

_**The man hugs me up against him!**_

**Hikigaya: **The hell are you doing? You stupid kid.

( S-So surprised… I wonder if he is younger than me? He is big…)

**Yukino: **Umm… by the way who are you two?

**Hikigaya: **….

_**Hikigaya gives me a long stare.**_

**Hikigaya: **Are you stupid or something?

**Yukino: **Stupid..?

**Hikigaya: **You can't tell by our clothes who we are?

( C-Clothes? T-They are dresses like Nin-…)

**Shamaau: **Well See ya later Yukino!

( They disappeared so fast… but what were they doing here..?)

**?: **Um, excuse me.

**Yukino: **Ah… Y-Yes!

**?: **Oh, sorry for surprising you! Are you one of the villagers?

**Yukino: **Yes… Yes I am, but who are you?

**?: **I am Rennoshin, a doctor who visits here sometimes. I was on my way out but then I saw you standing here by yourself. I was a bit worried so I wanted to check.

**Yukino: **Oh really? Yeah, but I a, fine. I am healthy at least!

**Rennoshin: **Haha, well that is good to hear. Health is the most important! Well at any rate, I am glad to hear you are fine.

**Yukino: **No, thank you so much! Sorry for worrying you!

**Rennoshin: **Ah, I'm not worried about that. Don't worry. Well, I will be on my way then.

**Yukino: **Whew…Meeting lots of new faces today…

( Plus those last two guys were real ninjas… I wonder if something happened near the village?)

**Yukino: **I guess I can ask Grandpa.

_**Whisper…whisper…**_

( ? I can hear somebody talking…)

**?: **I'm sure you know, but Nobunaga plans to wipe out ALL of the ninja clans.

**Chief priest: **Of course I understand the situation, Lord Imad.

**Chief priest: **There is no future for the ninja if we don't stop Nobunaga.

( Isn't Lord Imad the leader of the Iga ninjas?)

**Iga elder: **I have talked with Lord Mochizuki from Koga. We are going to unite and fight. And for that we need Yukino!

( Huhhh?! …. Why me…?)

_**Rip!**_

( Crap… I pushes through the papers door on accident.)

**Chief priest: **Yukino?!

**Yukino: **Grandpa…

**Chief priest: **Even thought I told no one to come near the temple hall…

**Yukino: **B-But what exactly is going on?!

**Iga elder: **This girl is our future? The heir to the Kusunoki style?

( The Kusunoki style?)

**Yukino: **… Umm. I really have no idea what you are talking about…

**Chief priest: **I guess it can't be helped. I knew I had to tell you sometime…

( Grandpa…)

**Chief priest: **You are the daughter of Masashige Kusunoki.

( Masashige Kusunoki..?!)

**Yukino: **W-Wait a minute… I am just the priest's granddaughter. My parents died…

**Chief priest: **We aren't actually related by blood…

**Yukino: ** …!

**Chief priest: **I have just taken care of you since you were left in this temple's care. I raised you here to keep you safe from Nobunaga. You are actually the princess of the Kusunoki. The origin of ninjas.

_**?!**_

**Iga elder: **Ishi!

_**Just then the door opens…**_

**Ishi: Yes, father!**

( Wait.. so this is the famous Ishi?)

**Ishi: **Pleasure to meet you Princess.

( Princess…)

**Ishi: **I know you are probably surprised at these sudden events. But please rest assured, we will protect you with all our power.

( We..?)

**?:** Hmm… So this is the Princess?

( W-Where did this guys come from?!)

**?: **You don't really look the part.

**Ishi:** Blake! Watch your mouth in front of the princess!

( So this is Blake Ringo from the Iga village?)

**Blake: **You are just as stiff as usual Ishi. I mean we will be living together.

**Yukino: **L-Living together?!

**Chief priest: **Well, it basically boils down to this. In order to oppose Nobunaga, the Iga, Koga, and Fuma clans are joining. You are a symbol of that unity, as the Princess heir to the Ninja origin.

**Yukino: **A symbol of unity….?

**Chief priest: **And five ninjas have been chosen from the villages. We are to come up with a plan to oppose Nobunaga.

**Ishi: **For that purpose, we are all assembling in the village of Iga.

**Chief priest: **You are to go to the Iga village for training.

**Yukino: **M-Me..? For training?!

**Blake: **If you are to be symbol of unity, you need some knowledge of ninja.

( N-No way… I can't…. it's too sudden….)

**Blake: **Don't worry, I will take good care of you.

_**Blake gives me a soft pat on the head.**_

**Blake: **And in exchange you can let me have some fun too!

( No… I-I can't relax with pervs like him around!)

**Iga elder: **Please help us, Yukino!

( Ah! The Iga leader is bowing down in front of me…)

**Iga elder: **We need you to hold together this alliance! You are our only hope we have!

**Yukino: **Um… F-First please raise your head.

_**At that time, the door opens again.**_

**Hikigaya: **Excuse me.

**Shamaau: **Wooo! Yukino!

**Chief priest: **These two are Hikagaya Hachiman and Shamaau Mohamed from the Koga.

( Those two are famous ninja from Koga..?)

**Yukino: **Umm… And what about this man?

**Chief priest: **Chris Chen from the Fuma clan.

**Chris: **….

( He's a little scary… and quiet…)

**Chief priest: **Yukino, I raised you as an ordinary girl. But now is the time for you to step out into the world.

**Yukino: **Grandpa…

**Chief priest: **You are their heir. And your parents didn't die of illness. They were killed by Nobunaga's men.

_**?!**_

**Ishi: **Princess…

**Yukino: **Ishi…

**Ishi: **I know you are confused after hearing this so suddenly.

**Yukino: **…

**Ishi: **Even finding out that your parents were murdered.

_**I look directly into Ishi's eyes.**_

**Yukino: **Many more people are dying in wars as we speak. I am just lucky to have survived so far.

**Ishi: **Heh, I see now that you really are their heir.

_**Ishi puts his hands on my shoulders and gently pulls me close.**_

**Ishi: **I'm sorry… for putting you through this.

_**Just then…**_

**Blake: **Ishi, you sure don't understand women very much…

**Ishi: **Blake! I said watch your mouth around the princess!

**Blake: **So, who are you going to choose?

**Yukino: **Huh? Choose…?

**Blake: **I am the youngest and most powerful!

**Ishi: **Sorry, but some of us do have to grow up.

**Blake: **Yukino.

_**Blake wraps his arms around my shoulders.**_

**Yukino: **W-What…?

( This guy really is pushy…)

**Blake: **Just letting you know, but I am the best with women. Why don't you become my woman?

**Yukino: **What?

**Blake: **What? Not your type?

( My type…? Blake is more the biggest talker than anything else…)

**Ishi: **Blake! If you don't cut it out…

_**Just then….**_

**Shamaau: **Hey you! Get away from Yukino!

_**Whizz!**_

( Eh… A ninja start?!)

**Blake: **What, do you want to take me on?!

**Shamaau: **Yeah! I will make you pay!

**Ishi: **Blake!

**Hikigaya: **Shamaau! …. Apologies, Lord Ishi. This kid always lets things go to his head.

**Shamaau: **Don't treat me like a kid! I am a master of Ninja techniques!

**Blake: **Yeah, I have heard the name Shamaau Mohamed. I hear he is agile as a monkey. But that his brain is the same size too!

**Shamaau: **What did you say?! Acting all big just because you are famous…!

**Blake: **Yup, I am famous for being good with the ladies and my combat skills. Got a problem?

( He really does have the biggest mouth in Japan.)

**Hikigaya: **Alright well, let's just hurry up and decide this.

_**Hikigaya reaches to grab my arm.**_

**Hikigaya: **So who will you choose out of us?

**Yukino: **Umm… I'm not sure I understand. Choose….what?

**Blake: **Wait, you didn't hear from the elder little girl?

**Ishi: **I am telling all of you to watch your mouth! She's our princess!

_**Just then…**_

**Chris: **...

_**Chris silently walks towards the garden.**_

**Shamaau: **Hey Fuma guy! Say something at least!

**Chris: **… It's a waste of breath. I am already prepared to die for the princess.

( Prepared to die…..for me?)

**Ishi: **That is fine and all Chris, but don't do so carelessly.

**Chris: **…

**Ishi: **We didn't come here to die, We came here to survive.

_**Ishi then turns and looks at me.**_

**Ishi: **Princess, we are going to head to Iga. But all six of us is too conspicuous. So we will take separate ways to distract the enemy. We want you to head to Iga with one of us.

**Yukino: **One of you..?

**Ishi: **That person will assure your safe passage to Iga.

**Blake: **We will protect you from Nobunaga.

( Nobunaga… He killed my parents and is rtying to destroy the ninjas.)

**Shamaau: **Also remember, we have to stay together, always! Even in the bath!

**Yukino: **B-Bath?! That;s just too far...

**Hikigaya: **Don't worry. We aren't doing it because we want to see you naked.

**Shamaau: **Come on, just pick me! I will do my best!

**Blake: **If you pick me, it is guaranteed to be fun…

**Chris: **…

**Ishi: **Princess, they are all talented ninjas. Which do you want to pick?

( I hope I am picking the right one… He's a little scary and hard to talk to but… My first impression just wasn't very good. And he likes cats. Evil people don't like cats, And he might be a nice guys when you talk to him. I won't know unless I talk to him.)

**So this is where I'll stop guys!**


End file.
